what if things went right?
by Dominos11
Summary: This story is mostly about Princess shroob and Bowser? how would they do if things went right.


Hi eveyone, I'm very sorry that I did not make more stories this year, but i'm back now, I will be putting up the last 2 chapters of Mixed bros, but I hope you enjoy this story, this story is mostly about Princess Shroob and Bowser, well on with the story, oh by the way this story is part of Mario and Luigi partners in time.

What if things went right?

chapter 1: Bowser's great plan.

At peach's castle Mario, Luigi, and their younger selfs had just saved Princess Peach from gritzy desert, in Peach's room everyone was talking about Mario and Luigi's rescue.

Toadsworth: great job master Mario and Luigi, you saved the princess.

younger Toadsworth: yes it is, but why is that shroob fungis stuck to Peach's face?

Mario: I don't know, when we found her it was already stuck to her face.

Luigi: I bet the shroobs or Princess shroob put that piece of shroob on her face.

Toad: I guess well have to wait for that shroob to fall of her face.

Toadsworth: are you ok Princess?

Princess Peach just nodded her head,

Toadsworth: thats good.

10 seconds later baby Peach started crying, Toadsworth and his younger self took baby outside to play.

back at Peach's room.

Toad: Mario, Luigi thank you for rescuing Peach.

Mario and Luigi: anytime!

Toad: Princess are you ready for your nap?

Princess Peach nodded her head.

after Peach took her nap, Mario and Luigi left the room to go see Toadsworth and baby peach.

In the sky Bowser was on his Bowser copter, getting ready for his plan, Kammy was inside the copter with Bowser.

Kammy: you ready for this plan Bowser?

Bowser: I was born ready, this plan will not fail, and if Mario and his bro gets in my way, I will burn them into fried chicken, hahaha!

Kammy: just don't let Mario get the Princess?

Bowser: got it!

Bowser jumped off his copter out of the sky and Bowser landed on the top floor, he did she the castle, Kammy thought Bowser was crazy to jump off the copter.

Kammy: why did Bowser do that, I could of just landed him on the top floor!

back with Bowser, Bowser was running to Peach's catle, while he was running he burned 3 toads, but they were ok, Bowser finally made it to Peach's room, when Bowser got in the room, he saw the Princess and Toad.

Toad: your not getting her this time!

Bowser: you wanna bet!

Toad came charging at Bowser, but before Toad could lay a fist on Bowser, Bowser just shot fire from his mouth at Toad.

2 mins later Mario and Luigi came running into Peach's room, and found Princess peach in danger with Bowser,

Toad: why did Bowser have to come?

Mario: your not taking Princess Peach anywhere Bowser!

Luigi: that goes double for Princess Daisy!

Mario: Luigi, Daisy is not here right now!

Luigi: oh yea!

Bowser: well Mario your wrong, my plan will not fail this time, and when you and your bro go down, I will beat you, hahaha, I rule!

after Bowser said that, a piece of shoorb came out of Peach's face, and it was floating.

Bowser: what the is Tha.

before Bowser could finish, the shroob hit him on the face, he pulled the piece of shroob out of his 5 seconds later.

Bowser: whats this, a mushroom, sweet I'm gonna eat it now.

Bowser ate the shroob, but he started coughing after he ate it.

Bowser: yuck, this is not a mushroom!

the room was starting to get filled with a clould of purple smoke, from Bowser's coughing, Mario and Luigi got knocked out from the smoke. soon Bowser grabbed the Princess and ran out the room.

outside, Bowser was still running while he was carying the Princess. Bowser was stoped by young Toadsworth and baby Peach,

young Toadsworth: return the big princess right now!

young Toadsworth was charging at Bowser with baby peach, young toadsworth was on top of baby peach's stroller, but Bowser dodged them, young Toadsworth crashed along with baby Peach.

back with with Bowser,

Bowser: I did it, I got the Princess!

Kammy soon flew down on the copter where Bowser was at, Bowser got in along with Princess Peach, and flew back to Bowser's castle.

well that would of happened if Bowser did not fall in the time hole, Bowser would of soon discovered that was Peach, but Princess shroob, lol, well what do you think, next up chapter 2: Princess shroob's plan. written by Shyguy33.


End file.
